Fallen Expectation
by Baby Shadow
Summary: Heero discovers memories about his past when he mets someone from it.
1. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own Gw, but I do own this fanfic. So don't sue me cuz you won't be getting any thing from me, bama.  
  
This is a story about Heero and Relena, but it's not your typical Princess and Solider fanfic. But I'm not going to tell you about it, you're just going to have to read to find out your selves.  
  
*Ch1: Friend or Foe*  
  
Heero ran through the dark hall breathing calmly every step of the way. With his gun in hand he headed to the south  
  
wing of the Oz base to meet up with the others. Shots were fired in his direction as he as turned the corner that led to  
  
the control tower. The Oz soldiers that chased him fell behind as he entered the dimly lit room. Duo sat at the  
  
controls with headphones covering his ears, Trowa sat at the computer next to him. Wufei and Qratra sat by a table  
  
looking over maps of the base. As Heero entered he heard a strange sound coming from the vent up above, but as  
  
quick as it came it was gone. He paid little attention to it and headed over to the pilot of Gundam 02. He place the  
  
gun in its case and proceeded to ask how ever thing was going. Duo pulled the headphones down so that it rested on  
  
his shoulders and answered, "Every thing's good, all we have to do is get to the west wing and were out of here."  
  
Heero nodded to show that he understood, and Trowa turned to them, and said "I've got the information on the new  
  
mobile suits" He held up a black floppy disk in between his thumb and index finger. Wufei and Qratra soon joined  
  
them as they headed toward the west entrance.  
  
Heero had come around the corner first when he felt someone run straight into him. He was knocked back slightly  
  
but managed to keep his balance. He looked down to see a woman dressed in a tight black jumpsuit and knee high  
  
boots. She also wore a mask. She got up instantly and regained her composer. She turned to run but was stopped  
  
when she saw a pack of Oz soldiers heading her way. She placed her 9mm in its case around her left thigh and ran  
  
passed the Gundam pilots in the opposite direction. The G-boys now noticing the Oz crew, headed her way as well.  
  
They ran until they were in the forest near by, and until they heard no footsteps behind them. She soon stopped in a  
  
clearing and pushed a button on her watch. Then the ground began to shake and the ground became unsteady. Then  
  
what they saw amazed them like never before. A Gundam similar to Wing Zero and Deathsight rose from the ground  
  
only a few feet from them. As Heero's hair wiped around his face he could do nothing more than stare. He then  
  
looked at the strange girl that stood before him, she also looked at him. He could see a small smile form below the  
  
mask that hid her famine features. She moved like the wind as she entered her Gundam. The Gundam soon rose  
  
farther off the ground and transformed into a bird like creature, then fled eastward. That very night Heero made  
  
contact with Dr.J telling him about the girl he had seen while on their mission. Dr.J could do nothing more than  
  
smile. After hearing Heero's story he stated, "We should meet somewhere tomorrow, to talk this over in person. How  
  
about the park, no one is to suspect us there." Heero agreed and promised to tell the others in the morning.  
  
The next day Heero was awoken by his alarm at 6:30. He usually woke up early, but he had gone to bed later than  
  
usual wondering about the girl at the Oz base. He wondered if she was an enemy or was she working with the GO.  
  
(A/N: Gundam Organization) It was early that same morning when he finally drifted off to sleep. He rolled over in  
  
bed and threw the sheet off his firm body. He headed to the bathroom and dashed handfuls of water on his face to  
  
wake himself up. He then put on a pair of jeans and a large t- shirt.(A/N: I know Heero would never dress in  
  
something like this, but hay this is my story any thing could happen.) He then made his way to the kitchen to have  
  
breakfast.  
  
The G-gang now attends a university close by but was staying at Qratre's house just for this weekend. Every thing  
  
had gone fine since the Marimaia incident 2 years ago but now there was a new organization associated with Oz  
  
known as the Gray fang.(A/N: I know it's really gay but I don't what else to put, if you can think of something better  
  
please tell me) After the Gundam Customs were destroyed Dr.J and the other scientist have made new ones that are  
  
more efficient. The Zero system was still install in Zero Wing but it was enhanced since the mobile suits that the  
  
Gray fang made were harder to destroy. Heero sat down at the large breakfast table in the middle of the kitchen, and  
  
told the Guys what Dr.J had told him last night about meeting him in the park at 1:00? It was now 7:15 so the guys  
  
just waited till the time came to leave. They also discussed the mysterious girl the day before. Soon the time came to  
  
leave and they headed for the park.  
  
The Park was more of a Garden full with red, white, and oranges roses. They had every type of rose and flower that  
  
was every discovered. The g- boys sat down on a bench under a great willow tree. Its board leaves shaded them from  
  
the warm summer sun. Duo had spotted a hotdog stand near the entrance of the Garden and dragged along Wufei  
  
with him. Wufei did not resist, for the braided hair boy would not leave him alone till he either went with him or  
  
threatened to cut off his hair. Heero silently stood by the tree leaning his back in the truck and crossed his arms on  
  
his solid chest. Heero noticed Dr.J come up and they got straight down to business as soon as Duo and Wufei  
  
returned. "So DJ (as Duo calls him) do you think this girls an intruder" Duo asked stuffing one end of the large  
  
hotdog into mouth. "I doubt it, you did say she had a Gundam, right" Dr.J said. "Well, maybe The Gray fang is  
  
trying to win this war by using our own weapons against us" Duo stated, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "It's  
  
possible, but I don't think that's the case". Dr.J replied  
  
"So what do you want us to do if we see her again?" Qratra asked  
  
Dr.J thought for a moment then replied "Try to find out were she's from and who see works for"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
A/N: So how did you like that, I know that some of the characters are our of character, but it will make the story blend better. Please Review, if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I'll update ch 2. Okay. 


	2. The New Student

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Gundam wing characters.  
  
Ch: 2 The New Student  
  
The Gang had returned to there school the next day. Duo met Heero at his locker.  
  
"Good Morning"  
  
"Hn" was the replied.  
  
"Guess it's not so good for you huh" Heero flashed the death glare Duo's way and he  
  
shut up instantly. They were walking to there first class when Heero bumped into  
  
someone. His attention was drawn to the sound of books hitting the tiled hallway. "Oh  
  
I'm sorry, I was in such a hurry to get to my first class I wasn't watching were I was  
  
going" he heard as he reached down to grab a book when his hand touched another hand.  
  
His head snapped up as his Prussian blue eyes connected with dark blue orbs. There  
  
knelt a girl around his age. (A/N: Heero's 18). There was something about that made him  
  
feeling like he knew her from a long time ago. Her face was very familiar as well, but  
  
where. Where had he seen her before. She wore the girl's school uniform, which  
  
consisted of a maroon jacket with a white blouse. The gray skirt she wore came up the  
  
middle of her legs. He could tell she wore shorts underneath. He took the books in his  
  
hand and rose. She did the same. He handed the book to her and she replied with a Thank  
  
you. "Come on Heero, lets go, were going to be late" Her head snapped forward. " What  
  
did you say" she said turning to Duo. "What" He asked. "What did you call him" She  
  
repeated. "Heero" he replied with a look of confusion on his face. Her face broke out  
  
into a smile; she jumped on Heero hugging him tightly. Heero could nothing more than  
  
stare at Duo. He had felt hug like this a long time ago. He was a child about 8or 9. There  
  
was a girl, with long blond hair. She looked very similar to girl who continued to hug  
  
him. Soon she with drew, and looked into his eyes. " Heero, don't you remember, it's me  
  
Relena." Her eyes began to tear up. She removed her arms from around his sholder and  
  
stepped back. " Heero, it's me" Then it happened. The memories he had forgotten a long  
  
time ago.   
  
He had been with Dr.J since he was 4 years old. 7 years later Dr.J began testing,  
  
and training him. For what he didn't know. All he knew was that Dr.J wanted him to be  
  
the best. Not the best he could be but the very best. He remembered sitting on his bed  
  
when there was a light knock on his door. He knew who it was. Relena. She was a year  
  
younger than him, and she was the only other person he had been in connect with since  
  
he was 4 years old. Dr.J also trained her. She opened the slightly and slide into the dimly  
  
lit room. It was very late at night almost 1:00 in the morning. She took a seat next to him  
  
and sat there silently.  
  
"Where were you today, Heero. How come we don't play like we use to. Do you not like  
  
me anymore?" she said staring down at the carpet covered floor. He said nothing. He  
  
didn't know what to tell her. He did like her, but how could he tell her that. He placed his  
  
over hers and smiled. She could somehow always read his mind. She smiled and gave  
  
him hug.It was warm and friendly, he could always loss himself in her Quietly she left the  
  
room.  
  
The next morning Dr.J called Heero into his office and shut the door. He sighed and began. " I  
  
think it would be best if you do not talk to Relena ever again"  
  
"WHAT, Why?" "You need to concentrate on your training not little girls, what I'm  
  
preparing you for is more important" Heero didn't answer, what could he say. He  
  
nodded his head to show that he understood then left. As soon as he closed the door  
  
behind him Relena came bouncing around the corner. "Heero, wanna play" she asked  
  
"I can't" She could tell by the expression his face something was bothering him. "Why  
  
not" she asked. " I JUST CAN'T, OKAY, don't make it harder than it already is " And it  
  
was hard. Having to say good bye to your only friend was not easy. He turned and ran  
  
away, away from her for ever.  
  
  
  
"Relena" he sutured.  
  
  
  
Read and Review or else. Next Chapter will be updated soon. 


	3. Late Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: I know you must hate me. It took me such a long time to update. I;m sorry. You see I had so much other Fanfiction I was working on and I put this one to the back. But Here is a new Chapter and I promise on my sisters life, not mine, to update as soon as possible. Okay. By the way. Read my other two new fanfic's, My Valentine and Love sick. Plus I'm updating The Demon Goddess soon. Anyways on with the fanfic.  
  
Fatal Expectations Ch 3 -Late Memories  
  
The moment after school had let out Heero and Relena contacted Dr. J. As soon as Dr.J face came into to view on the screen phone a smile formed on his wrinkled face.  
  
"So it seems to me you've two have already"  
  
Heero looked at Relena and her at him, confused.  
  
"So you planned this whole thing"  
  
"Well not the whole thing"  
  
"So what was the point?"  
  
"No point"  
  
Heero rose an eyebrow, questioning.  
  
"So let me get this straight, you assigned me to this school knowing that Adin (A/n: I know its Odin, but I like Adin better. Plus Odin's not even his real name.) would be here." Relena stated plopping down on Heero's bed and leaned back on her arms. Dr.J shook his head.  
  
"Yes, but I would like you both of you to come to the base. Both of you have things to finish." Then he was gone. Heero closed his eyes and sighed. He had not seen Relena since they were eleven..  
  
"So"  
  
"Yes" Heero turned and headed toward the door, but was stopped by Relena's voice.  
  
"I've missed you" He turned to face her. What could he say to her? He had forced himself to forget her, and so he had, so he had nothing. He just turned and left her alone. Again.  
  
Heero and Relena arrived at the hidden base a half an hour later. They were silent as they descended to the ground hanger, in the basement. The elevator halted and pulled its doors open to let out it passengers. They stepped in and look around the familer place. Relena began walking away from the group, and walked over to a large mobile suit that was covered by a large cloth. She took the elevator up onto the upper level were she could be with the suit face to face.  
  
"Dr J, have you updated Ai yet."  
  
"No I haven't the time, why don't you do that now." came a voice from behind the gundam pilot. Relena smiled and moved to the computer near the covered armor. She pushed a small button and the cloth fell to the ground. Heero could not believe it. It's was the same gundam that he and the other saw the few days before. Did this mean... What did this mean? Heero turned to Dr.J and asked monotone, as always.  
  
"Who's the pilot,certainly not you." Dr.J just grinned.  
  
"Actually it's mine."  
  
Relena. It was Relena's. But how... why?  
  
"Relena..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena had finished updating her gundam and now Heero and her drove back to school in dead silence. Relena knew what what was going on in her once best friends mind.  
  
"Heero...."  
  
"When were you going to tell."  
  
"I was...."  
  
"Well" he snapped.  
  
"I wasn't going to tell, and what is it to you. You don't care. I haven't since you in eleven years. What was I suppose to call you up and say, 'Hey Heero, I'm a Gundam Pilot'."  
  
"What do you mean I don't care, of course I care."  
  
"Well you have a bad way of showing it."  
  
Silence once again crept over the car. It had been so long. Once again the silence was broken by Relena.  
  
"Heero,what ..... uh"  
  
"What is it, spit it out." Relena eyes drifted the outside scenery.  
  
"What, uh what happened to you,Heero"  
  
His eyes soften. He knew this question was going to to be asked.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I think you do."  
  
He could still remember that look in her eyes. The day he left her. It wasn't his choice and there was nothing he could do, but obey Dr. J's orders. Oh how he would do anything to take back to pain he'd caused her over the years.  
  
"I.. uh, Dr.J told me I couldn't be with you anymore. He said you were a distraction to the mission."  
  
"and was I... A distraction"  
  
"No, you were the only friend I had. You were the only one that excepted for me." She did remember the first day she met Heero.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Relena stood silently outside his door pondering whether to enter or not. she didn't want up set him any more. She could hear him crying, and she didn't like it. She wanted to help him, some how. She pushed open his door and jumped as she spotted a boy a around her age, sitting on the floor with his head resting on his bed. She worked slowly to ward the boy till she stood directly over him.  
  
"Why are you crying" she asked. He jumped and scooted back.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" He sniffled and looked at her with teary eyes.  
  
"It's my parents"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They died" This began a fresh flow of tears. Relena moved and sat down on his bed, and let him rest his tried head on her lap.(A/N: Now remember there only three years old, isn't it cute.)  
  
"Well don't cry, i lost my parents not to long ago too." He looked up at her.  
  
"You did" she nodded.  
  
"But now that we have each other everything will be fine." He wiped his eyes and smiled.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Relena, What's your's"  
  
"The the old man said, my new name was Heero, Heero Yuy"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yes, Relena remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
"You were my only friend too, and like I said before I missed you." She took his hand an placed hers in them. Heero smirked and drove back to school with his one true friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Ch 4 is next. Summary: There's a big battle and Heero ask Relena to stay out of it. but when Heero gets.... Oh well you are just going to have to read to find out. hahahahahahahaha. I'm so EVIL. 


End file.
